


Legs.

by AeeDee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on my Requests list, which goes as follows: 'While watching 'Denial' I noticed how Wally has nice loooong limbs. May-haps something with Dick or Roy (or anyone really, not picky) noticing?'</p><p>Basically a drabble of Dick being an adorable bb, because I wanted to try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs.

Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare. Legs. Lean legs, slender thighs, skin that’s wet and glistening in the sun- Don’t stare, don’t stare. Tight muscles, a flat stomach, a smooth chest. Long arms. Well defined. Don’t stare, don’t stare.

When Wally saunters past him, a towel draped around his shoulders, it takes all of Dick’s willpower to pull his eyes off him.

Water dripping off his shorts. Water on his knees. Shining knees, knees glistening in the warm sunlight. His legs are shaved. Why does he shave them. Doesn’t he realize that they look so smooth, so-

Dick sighs to himself. Pathetic.

Wally catches the sound and glances at him, a question in his eyes. The one he asks isn’t what Dick expects, but he’s glad the kid’s not more observant. “Aren’t you getting in,” Wally’s asking, as he points towards the water, waves sparkling along the shore.

“Not yet,” Dick sighs. He knows better than to jump in with Wally looking like _that_. There’s no telling what he might do- But he also knows better than to tell his friend a word of his thoughts. “I’ll get in later.”

Thoughts like, _I’d love to touch you_ and _What does your skin feel like_ and _Do you realize how attractive you are._

Dick sighs again, hugging his knees and pouting to himself when Wally strolls up beside him. Dick is glancing up with some alarm when his friend sits down beside him, sits down with a slight sound as he straightens out the edges of the towel splayed beneath them over the sand. He pulls off the smaller one that’s around his shoulders, and drops it down somewhere.

_Now what are **you** thinking-_

“Are you okay,” with a gentle nudge against his shoulder.

“I,” he turns away in hopes of downplaying what feels like a flush appearing on his face. “I’m fine.”

“You seem mad,” he can hear the grin in that statement.

“I’m okay.”

“You sure,” he’s almost cooing at him.

“Yeah,” he shrugs. But he makes the mistake of looking back at Wally. He can’t help it. Can’t avoid it. Not when he’s this close.

Water dripping down his neck. Freckles on his shoulders. The muscles on his arms, tight and structured. His chest, smooth and beaded with water drops as it rises and falls to his breathing.

He tears his eyes away. Swallows a tightness in his throat. Breathes deep and slow, because he feels his heart racing and that is _bad_ news. Bad news.

“Oh hey,” Wally suddenly pipes up, sounding excited at something.

“Huh,” Dick’s glancing back at him warily, from the corner of his eyes.

“I think she’s finally coming around,” with a joke built into his tone.

Dick feels inclined to ask who he’s talking about, but he doesn’t need to. That somehow makes it more irritating. “Megan.”

“Yeah, did you see how she was looking at me,” he’s grinning, as he leans in towards him, “It’s like I’ve got her figured out or something.”

“You finally got it, huh,” he wants to roll his eyes, but he’s trying to be nice.

“Yeah,” Wally’s nodding, as he holds back what appears to be a laugh. “She’s totally checking out the guns, man.”

“What guns,” Dick’s tilting his head.

“You know,” he reaches out an arm, and flexes it in front of him. “Not bad, huh?”

“Shut up,” he moves a hand to push it back. Mainly because hey _wow_ this is crazy uncomfortable right now. But when his fingers brush against Wally’s arm, he notices how smooth it is, how warm it is and he just wants- He wants-

He’s frowning to himself, past the point of being annoyed when he notices Wally sending him a confused look.

“Hey.”

“Yeah,” Dick asks, but he doesn’t really want to know.

“What’s with you?”

“Nothing’s with me,” he shrugs.

“Yeah, there is,” he’s leaning in again, and when Dick looks at him, he’s startled by how close he is. When Wally looks at him and talks, Dick can see the freckles beneath his eyes, and he’s noticing how dark they’ve become, as if painted from the sun- “You think I’m dumb, or what?”

His heart is racing. His heart is racing. Bad news. “No,” he almost whines.

“Then why are you acting weird?”

“I’m not acting weird,” Dick attempts to frown at him, but his expression is lost behind his trademark sunglasses.

Wally shrugs, “Whatever,” as he turns to stare straight ahead. Idly watching the scene as their friends toss around a beach ball in the distance. He smiles a little when he catches sight of Megan.

Dick notices; it turns his stomach. “What’s the big deal with her, anyway.” He didn’t intend for Wally to hear that, but-

“Megan?” he widens his eyes, as he turns to look at him like he’s crazy. “Didn’t you like her, too?”

“She’s kinda cute,” Dick shrugs. “But why the fixation…”

“I’m not…” his eyes fall to the sand between his legs, “Fixated. I just… you know.”

“Just what,” he’s mumbling at this point. The subject bothers him more than it should. More than it ever should.

Wally spreads his legs apart, just enough to capture Dick’s immediate interest. The sand gathers around either side of his thighs, and he’s noticing how it powders over his skin- “It’s fun.” His voice is small and faint, “Liking somebody.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Dick almost growls.

“Really,” Wally sends a curious look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Cause I could’ve sworn you were-”

“I was _what_.”

That’s enough to catch him off-guard. His tone. It was too harsh. Too agitated. But Wally’s tough. He knows how to roll with it. He knows how to keep going without missing a beat. And he shrugs it off, “You seemed like you were… into somebody.”

“No,” Dick leans down, resting his chin against one of his raised knees.

A moment of silence, as they’re both thinking. Thinking, thinking.

Dick turns his face sideways, to rest his cheek against his knee as he winds his arms around his legs and settles in, almost as if he’s going to attempt sleep. He stares out towards the distant waves, uncertain of how to address the problem of the sudden tension in his chest. The weight on his shoulders-

“Alright. I guess I’ll go back, then.”

He hears the voice, but he doesn’t respond. Not yet.

It’s when Wally’s walking away, that he finds himself staring again.

Long legs. Sand powdered across his thighs. Slender and lean muscles. His skin brushed with a faint tan. His shoulders falling forward, his arms dangling loosely with each step. Sand on his hands, traces of sand on his shorts. And he just. He just.

He can’t take it anymore.

He’s up and running, before he has time to think it over.

“Wally,” he’s calling to him before he arrives, and when his friend stops walking, he almost runs into him. He stumbles alongside him, spry on his feet as he rushes to face him directly. Stares up at him, the back of his head framed with brilliant sunlight as he stares down at him in a surprised wonder. “Wally, I…”

Wally’s looking like he wants to laugh, but in a good-natured way. He smirks a little, “You feel like talking to me?”

“Yeah,” he stops to catch his breath. He reaches a hand out to steady himself, but he’s startled when it—of course it does, don’t be an idiot Grayson—lands on Wally’s waist. When he jumps back from the contact, Wally’s laughing now, as he grabs onto Dick’s arm to be the support he’s looking for. He doesn’t think, he just touches him so easily, so effortlessly-

Dick manages in a rushed whisper, a hurry before he loses his nerve. “I like you,” as his eyes are darting between Wally’s chest and his arm and his chest and the beach behind him and his chest and-

He sighs. Breathes deeply. _Calm down._ Calm down.

He glances back up with some weariness, expecting the most polite rejection Wally could manage.

But instead, he sees… what almost looks like wonder. A quiet kind of awe. Wally’s blinking at him, as if he’s letting the thought sink in. And when he questions him, “Really,” there’s a blush traveling across his cheeks.

So cute. So _cute_. Dick’s almost groaning to himself, unable to resist—come on, who could resist _that_ —as he reaches up to Wally’s shoulders, pressing his hands on them firmly as he attempts to lift himself higher, just high enough to reach-

Wally is— _Wow_ is he actually leaning down—Dick doesn’t bother to question it, doesn’t think to stop when he jumps up. Jumps up, throws his arms around Wally’s shoulders as the boy stumbles back, frantically trying to catch him. But Wally’s all legs and clumsy arms as he falls down, collapsing back on the sand with a confused laugh.

Dick wants to laugh; he wants to laugh, but his hands are burying themselves in the sand on either side of Wally’s face, and he’s right below him and he just-

He kisses him before he can think about it. Kisses him before he can stop himself. Watches Wally’s expression change as his eyes close, feels the hands on his back relax as their kiss continues, merging and evolving into a series of a few, one after another, slow and genuine and cautious and achingly beautiful.

To Dick it feels like that, anyway.

When he pulls back, he says it again, to be sure. “I like you.”

Wally’s flustered and confused as ever, but he nods back. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dick’s asking, with some sarcasm in his voice.

Wally pouts a little, as he reaches to his face, to slide off his sunglasses. Dick immediately frowns back at him, until- Until he sees the way Wally’s looking at him. The way Wally’s studying his face, almost like-

Wally’s smiling, a smile he’s not a good enough liar to fake. “Okay.”

Dick’s kissing him again.

Wally’s still smiling, in between each one.

“That’s _totally_ okay.”


End file.
